


Beautiful Thoughts

by Micas679



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micas679/pseuds/Micas679
Summary: So I decide to make some works about SiriusxMary.Hogwarts years and muggle aus.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Mary Macdonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Soap Bubble Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first work of Blackdonald but it will not be the only one I hope you like, comment. Oh and sorry for the bad writing. HOPE YOU LIKE. 😊💛  
> And I also have a  
> Tumblr: hufflepuff-proudbadger.

After classes James, as the captain of Gryffindor team had prepared an exhausted workout under the uncertain winter weather, the quidditch pitch was all covered in mud that evening.

Mary walked down the halls of Hogwarts with her red and gold equipment all covered in mud and water, her boots soaked in water made funny noises on the stone floor, with clean clothes and a towel under her right arm she silently went into the Prefects Bathroom.

No one was there, it was perfect for her relaxing bath, so she went in and turned on all the faucets letting the various smells and colors mingle in the big bathroom, when the bath tub was full with bubbles she closed the faucets. Putting the towel on the edge of the big tub she started undressing herself, just keeping her panties on Mary put one foot at a time getting used to the hot water, she leaned on the edge closing her eyes and enjoying it while listening only to the sound of rain hitting the windows of stained glass.

The door opened to reveal a soaked Sirius still with the team's equipment, his beautiful dark hair was caught in a small ponytail leaving the rest of the hair loose.

"Hey Macdonald" Mary was caught her thoughts by that voice that made all the girls of Hogwarts fall at his feet.

"Hi Black" Mary covered her chest with her arms while Sirius began to took of his sneakers and began to take off his equipment, Mary was staring at him with her gaze caught in his astonishing figure. "What are you doing?" she looked at a stained glass window that contained a mermaid laughing and fiddling with her hair.

"It's not obvious, taking a relaxing bath..." Mary heard a splash and looked at the moving water. Sirius emerge and began to swim up to Mary, who was quickly trying to bring soap bubbles to cover her bare chest. "That quidditch training left me exhausted".

Mary got nervous when Sirius leaned on the edge of the bathtub next to her. There was a disturbing silence and Mary began to bite her lower lip, the young Black looked at her (she gets so cute when she acts this way, embarrassed) Mary looked at the water with a little awkwardness (God he's looking at me, and I don't have a bra on, did he notice that?).

Sirius got tired of the silence and decided to talk about the quidditch practice and how he was quite good and amazing as keeper of the team.

"Well you're the only one on the team able to defend the opponent's goals" Mary gaze at him and sketched a smile and with all inocence "And I honestly remember that I managed to score you many goals without you having any alternative to defend them." the girl began to laugh "What can I say, I do my best to overcome you."

"Oh really" Mary observed the confused but playful face of Sirius through the tears-filled eyes of laughing so hard. "You know Mary, you really are beautiful" Sirius told the girl who was still recovering after laughing so hard.

"What?" Now Mary was confused and looking at the boy that was pretty close "And you're... you're very close" Mary was gasping with her proximity of their faces, Sirius could notice some freckles on her cheecks and nose and Mary could see darker shades in his grey eyes, soon their noses touched and Sirius grabbed Mary on the back of her head as their mouths met, Mary's arms rested on his shoulders and her hands rose to his soft dark hair, each moment the kiss became more frenetic making Sirius hands travel all over her body until one stopped at her lower back and the other at her left thigh, he could feel her breasts, that were hidden by her long dark hair, rubbing against his bare chest, Sirius laid kisses on Mary's jaw and neck, her hands ran down Sirius back scratching and making the young Black drop a groan on her skin that made her shake and put her hands back on his shoulders to push him away.

"Maybe we should stop, this is not the place" she blushed a little perhaps out of shame or the cold weather that touched her as soon as Mary came out of the big tub and rolled herself up in her big and fluffy towel, the young Black tried to turn himself to look at her, but a towel hit him in the face, his towel, "Stay were you are and don't turn around" he did not realize why she was so reluctant, a few minutes ago he felt all of her body against his.

When she got properly dressed Mary walked towards him and bent herself to stand near his ear she whispered "See you at the common room." 

He turned around and smile maliciously "I adore you, Mary Mac".

She smiled and winked at him closed the door letting him alone smiling too.


	2. Pancakes as Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle Au  
> Mary is sick and Sirius needs to take care of her.

Mary was sitting on the couch dressed in her most cutest and comfortable pajamas surrounded by all kinds of blankets and tissues.

Mary was trying to study for an important exam in university, but unsuccessfully because she had a terrible headache and every time Mary picked up a pen to write she had a sudden attack of sneezing.

Suddenly the bell rang and Mary got up to open the door, she was alone, but against Lily’s wishes that had gone away for the weekend with her boyfriend, James Potter.

Sirius stood at the entrance of the door covered with snow, his hands in the pockets of his coat and the scarf up to his nose.

"Hello Mac." he spoke a little muffled by the scarf and Mary gave him passage to enter in the apartment, he took off his coat and scarf hunging them up at the coat stand. 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Mary crossed her arms and looked at where he was sitting on the sofa undoing the laces of his Timberland boots.

"Well, I wanted to invite you for a tour of the Christmas-lit cities, but I see you’re... a little busy". Mary caught him looking at the books and tissues that were on the sofa and floor. And some on the small coffee table "Are you alright?" Sirius asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah I just have a little flu, but soon it will pass" she smiled and he nodded. Mary went to the kitchen to pick up her mug of lemon tea that had been forgotten on the counter and walked to the living room where she saw SIRIUS BLACK sitting on her couch watching 'Nightmare in the kitchen' "You can stay if you want... and sit on my sofa... and watch TV, but try not to do much noise I need to study." 

He smiled at her when she sat at his side "Yes my captain!!"   
\------------------------//-------------------------  
After a while Mary couldn’t concentrate and got tired so she decided to catch up "So where are the other boys?" Sirius who was already lying down, raised his head a little bit "Remus went to the library to study and Peter got a girl for Christmas" 

She moan and got up to pull more tea in her mug "And you gentleman, came to my rescue or harass my peace in my happy place?" 

"When James told me he was spending the weekend with his beloved Lily I thought of you..." He spoke dramatizing, but Mary could only hear Sirius voice a little imperceptible and muffled, she began to feel her head throbbing and she was feeling dizzy, when she picked up the mug it slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor.

Sirius got up quickly from the couch holding her so she wouldn’t fall down "Mary you okay, did you cut yourself?" she shook her head negatively, his voice rang with concern as he grabbed her. His hand landed on her forehead to check her temperature "Fuck Mary, you're burning" he picked her up in his arms, but she was shivering. 

Sirius climbed up the stairs in a hurry and landed her on the bed while looking for a towel he came back to the room with a wet towel.

"My God Mac, you're burning up in fever" he said sitting up on the bed and putting the towel on her forehead "I can’t believe! When you started feeling sick?" 

"At least a day after Lily goes away" she talked playing with her hands.

"Really!? ... you could have ask her to stay with you"

Mary looked at him in disbelief "Well, I couldn’t ask her to watch me and ruin the super weekend with her super boyfriend, COULD I ?... What kind of friend would I be!"

Sirius shrugged "And you think that being here all alone, dying, makes you a better friend?"

"You're a drama queen Sirius, I'm not dying. Wow I didn't knew that you care so much for me." Mary said smirking.

Sirius gaze at her, his grey eyes encounter with her blue and he smile inocently. "If you want, I..." but Mary didn't get him time to finish "Please don't call Lily, I'll be fine I can stand now" she stand, or more like tried to stand because she fall again on the bed. 

"Hmm I don't think so...I would ask you if I could stay and take care of you" he was looking at her face (her cute and now flushed face) and her ponytail that was falling apart, already with the scrunchie to curse loose. "If you want of course." he said nervously. 

"No the bed is fine for me." he gesture with his hands. "And Mac please don't die... you're the only girl that I like to talk with" 

Mary began to laugh and threw him a pillow, which he easily managed to dodge "Why are you so cruel to me Mac, I'm going to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes for you and hot chocolate" Mary was all smiley as sunshine, twisting both hands awkwardly. "For me!... Oh do want some?"

Mary's mouth was open in a big O of outrage and without another pillow to throw at her she took the box of tissues from the bedside table "How dare you, that's MY kitchen and MY cooker, and I AM SICK... so go."

Mary ordered like a queen sitting on the bed surrounded by blankets and with a big Winnie the Pooh tsum tsum plushie, leaving the room Sirius made a bow sighing "Yes your Majesty" and he left the room, but Mary could hear a laugh "sick people eat soup not pancakes".

When he came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate full with pancakes, she was asleep clinging to the Pooh bear, Sirius went to the bed resting the mugs and the plate on her desk and fell on the bed making Mary drop a moan, but not so she opened her eyes or moved, just hugged even more the Pooh bear.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"I took a pill for the headache" she mumbled.

Sirius nodded and was silent shortly after they fell asleep again peacefully.


End file.
